pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MezzoDragon
A welcome from Ventress112 Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Wiki, the wiki all about pokemon that you can edit. ---- Here are some useful links: *Wikipedia:How to write a great article *Vandalism *Pokemon:Community Portal *Pokemon:Administrators ---- We hope you like contributing here, and choose to further this project. Ventress112 01:05, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Userpage Hey, you know that you can write on your userpage, right? You can check out mine for ideas, but why does nobody have a userpage?~User:Last tsurugi Hello I don't know if you noticed, but someone has created your userpage. You might want to ask for it to be deleted if you don't want a userpage. Just so you know, --Marian89 ~ Need anything? 09:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Edits I keep on getting the edit conflict because you are so fast (LOL). I'll go on ahead then. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 16:49, December 18, 2009 (UTC) To mezzodRagon DeaR MezzoDragon, Hello the name is Zamon Zamonblue222 that is. I RaRely see you contRibute heRe I must of misted youRs. Hay message me I'll pick up tommoRRow. --Zamomblue222 03:42, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi there MezzoDragon keep up the good edits. User:Duskullbone Um... Why are you editing all of the Pokemon articles such as Gengar or Chikorita? User:Duskullbone Because I wanted fix them. Is there something wrong with that? MezzoDragon 21:15, February 15, 2010 (UTC) No, I was asking because I saw a flood of Pokemon edits on the recent changes for a lot of days. I think you are actually a good contributor keep it up. User:Duskullbone Thanks. MezzoDragon You're Welcome User:Duskullbone References I finally finished all the Kanto Pokémon's references isn't it great? User:Duskullbone It is, but the Serebii.net and The Legendary Pokémon links are wrong. The Serebii.net link is easily fixable. Just switch the Pokémon's name with its number. As for the The Legendary Pokémon link, I have no idea. P.S.: I want to fix the move listings. However, I cannot find any site that has accurate information. They all claim Pokémon such as Golem learn moves in Generation I. That is not true. This might be the wrong place to ask, but may someone help me with this. I really want to improve this site with accurate information. MezzoDragon 22:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I saw some references I added that were like References|phione|489 User:Duskullbone Fixed I fixed all the references templates User:Duskullbone Cool. That must have required a lot of patience. MezzoDragon 22:53, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It did User:Duskullbone I added the sprites to Spiritomb and Darkrai. Isn't that great or do you like it? User:Duskullbone They are great. The same for Delibird. MezzoDragon 18:29, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok thank you because I did it. user:Duskullbone Where were u You haven't edited for a few days. Where have you been? User:Duskullbone A little busy. Don't worry, Duskullbone. I will continue to help improve this site. MezzoDragon 20:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) OK well I am glad you are. BTW you did a good job on adding the moves for the Pokemon from Bulbasaur to Pigeotto. Why don't you continue doing that when you are done with your thing? User:Duskullbone I will. And, I will try to streamline their moves with what they actually learn instead of adding nonsense. MezzoDragon 20:56, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Great I will continue adding Pokedex entries and locations for the pokemon and other stuff User:Duskullbone Also we make make a great editing team right? and also Bootsyt123 and SapphireKirby777. User:Duskullbone Without a doubt, Duskullbone. MezzoDragon 21:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) thank you user:Duskullbone Forgot You forgot the Japanese name for Rhyperior User:Duskullbone Also can you please help the Pokébox on the Hitmonchan article because that was the best I could do. User:Duskullbone Or actually you can continue on your work. I can't seem to figure out what kind of work you are doing. What kind of work is it on this wikia? User:Duskullbone Random touch-ups. Do I need to be specific of what I do? MezzoDragon 21:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) No you don't, but I liked it the best when you gave movesets, but you are your own person so you can do what you like. User:Duskullbone I'll return to that eventually. Right now, I am trying to fix the moves themselves. There is a lot of missing information on many of those pages. MezzoDragon 21:43, March 11, 2010 (UTC) OK I like it, but you are one of my best editors and keep up those great edits. User:Duskullbone When are you going to get back at giving the movesets for Pokemon? User:Duskullbone I'll return to doing that now. MezzoDragon 21:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Takes all Day You edit a lot, but you edit like from now to like every 8 Minutes-2 hours, etc. Why do you do that. Is it because you do hard work? User:Duskullbone I have other things to do. Plus, there is a lot to type in. P.S.: Since I make mistakes, perhaps you can double check them and correct those errors so I don't have to constantly backtrack. Like This Look at what i done on this page, Mega Drain. User:Duskullbone Aren't you glad that I am helping you with movesets? User:Duskullbone I am, Duskullbone. The pages needed to be updated with information instead of being left blank or nonexistence. I'm somewhat surprised no one has done this before. MezzoDragon 13:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me with the Stun Spore article please. I am working on it. User:Duskullbone Very Great Expanding Wikia idea I am adding the Pokedex Entries and Game Locations. How about it goes like this: Duskullbone: Game Locations, Correct Pronunciation, Pokedex Entries, Trivia, and correcting mistakes in articles. MezzoDragon (you): Movesets for Moves and Pokemon, Correcting mistakes in articles, and infoboxes in moves. Tell me if you like it or if you want to do it. From: Duskullbone Don't you think it is cool that you are using my template? User:Duskullbone Yeah. It is very streamline. The moveset needs one similar to it. MezzoDragon 12:06, March 21, 2010 (UTC) thank you. hey happy 1st MezzoDragon anniversary for Feburary 13 2010. I am sorry i wasn't here to celebrate it lol because you started 2-13-2009. By the way you are the best at editing movesets and moves great job. User:Duskullbone Thanks. MezzoDragon 11:36, March 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem User:Duskullbone